


Sleepy Cuddles

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Massive Dragon Age AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami





	

It was unusually quiet around the hold. Barely anyone milling about. Very little conversation. It was so calming that Quentin hadn’t realized he was falling asleep until he heard Alanna chuckle. “Hm?”

“You’re falling asleep, Adahl.” She murmured, not wanting to break the comforting quiet around them. They had found a relatively abandoned area, made themselves comfortable against the building. “Lay down.” As she whispered she tried pulling the tall human down so his head was on her lap but didn’t get very far as he resisted. “Quentin.” He was giving her a weird look but eventually gave in and laid down so his head was nestled on her lap. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” She muttered before trailing one hand through his hair gently. “You’re tired. Get some sleep.”

“M’only tired because of that damn excursion.” Quentin huffed, feeling his eye lids slowly grow heavier as Alanna’s fingers carded through his hair. A yawn left him before he managed to speak again, his words a little slurred. “How are you even awake right now?” One hand felt around until he found her free hand and gently held onto it without causing discomfort, smiling when he felt her return the gesture.

“Far too much traveling got me used to things like that. Now hush.” The silence surrounded them again as Alanna continued brushing her fingers through his hair, only pausing when she noticed a shift in his breathing but relaxed again when she realized he had fallen asleep. He really did deserve the rest.


End file.
